<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Plan *Backfired* by RenLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539455">Perfect Plan *Backfired*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor'>RenLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Alex Danvers, Jealous Kara Danvers, Mischief, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's make them instantly regret this." Kelly whispered into Lena's ear and receiving an almost unnoticeable nod in response, she pulled Lena into a passionate kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kelly Olsen/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Plan *Backfired*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all begun with Alex putting up that stupid cluster of weed above the entrance to the living room. Obviously there wasn't even a slightest chance this wouldn't result in something awkward. </p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kelly had to run into each other underneath the accursed mistletoe.</p><p> </p><p>They were just trying to squish through the door at the same time but of course Alex and Kara had to be there to see it and there was literally no way out.</p><p> </p><p>"Now... kiss." announced Alex, smirking smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lena squinted, trying to push herself through while Kelly was still blocking the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Mistletoe, Luthor." Alex pointed up at the fatal plant. "You gotta kiss my girlfriend." she wiggled her eyebrows. "Doesn't she, Kara?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn't really paying attention to her words, fascinated by Lena's lost expression and well, a tiny bit drunk already.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, totally." Kara muttered absently.</p><p> </p><p>At that Lena and Kelly finally managed to unblock themselves and having gone into the room, looked at each other, their faces redder than usually.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't chicken away, Babe." there was a challenge in Alex's melodious voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kara still wasn't fully aware of what was happening but she nodded anyway, seeking for her glass by her side without actually looking at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Having no other choice, Kelly turned to Lena and gave her an apologetic look that slowly turned into an impish smile as she leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make them instantly regret this." She whispered into Lena's ear and receiving an almost unnoticeable nod in response, she pulled Lena into a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Kara observed with big eyes as Kelly buried her fingers in Lena's hair, tilting her head back slightly for a better access to her lips. Lena closed her eyes, responding eagerly, her cheeks flushed, hands clutching Kelly's shirt unwittingly and a silent moan escaping her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kara's face went beet red and so did Alex's, jealousy burning equally strong in both of them as Kelly was clearly using her tongue to draw some unbelievably hot, tiny sounds from Lena while they were literally devouring each other.</p><p> </p><p>Few, very long seconds later Kelly slowly let go of Lena, brushing her thumb across the Lena's cheek and smiling mischievously. Lena looked up at her, her lips slightly parted and swollen, her eyes wide open and bright until she winked, fighting a small smirk that tried to ruin her perfectly lost expression.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena managed to do anything about it though, she was pulled away from Kelly's embrace and led out of the room by one very horny Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were left alone, Alex glanced at Kelly, narrowing her eyes angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't supposed to enjoy yourself so much, you know?" Alex huffed green with envy.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly smirked triumphantly. "So now you will finally agree to take that thing down, won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Alex's lips were a thin line, anger oozing out of her nostrils as she still couldn't quite comprehend that her own weapon had been used against her. Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer. </p><p> </p><p>"You're just upset because your plan failed.” Kelly said as she leaned forward and she captured Alex’s soft lips into a wet and passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, their gazes locked, silence buzzing between them until they've heard a loud thud of Kara's bed forcefully hitting the wall once, twice and few more times, obviously not going to stop repeating its actions too soon.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sure Kara won't have anything against my idea either." Kelly bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and went out to bring a ladder, her arms hanging low in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>